Electric Cowboy
by evenflo78
Summary: Sookie meets Eric at the club. Turns out Eric is best friends with her new boyfriend Bill. Will love still find a way? My entry to the Cowboy-Up Contest.


**Eric & Sookie: Cowboy Up One-shot Contest**

**Title: Electric Cowboy**

**Penname: evenflo78**

**Characters: Eric & Sookie, with minor appearances by Bill, Debbie and others.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris**

**A/N: Thanks to krismom for her fabulous beta skills and her fantastic support. This would quite possibly been a major fail without her. Also shot out to shutterbugmom and aurora151989 for their continued support and words of encouragement.**

**So without further ado, please read and enjoy.**

********

_January 1, 2001_

_Bill and I had sex for the first time tonight. We have only been dating for a little over a week, but I was ready. Honestly, I was tired of being the only twenty-one year old virgin I know and tired of having the stress of the whole V-card hanging over my head. It was time and he was there. Maybe it was wrong, but I don't really care. I am just happy it is over and done, finally._

_The sex was good. It hurt for the first little bit. But after the initial shock of it, I found my body getting more and more into it. I didn't reach orgasm, but I am sure that I will get the chance soon enough. Now that it is finally over with, I want to do it again and again and again._

_If you had told me a month ago that I would be dating a redneck I would have laughed at the thought. But here I am doing exactly that, even though we have nothing in common. Sure he is nice and all but my sense of humor is completely lost on him. All he knows is trucks and horses, but here I am._

_Despite the fact that we have now had sex, I still plan to take things slow with him._

_January 22, 2001_

_Bill informed me tonight that we will be going to meet his 'boys' at some redneck bar tomorrow. He asked me to dress up for him and his buddies, whatever the hell that means. I suspect he expects me to dress like him with the boots and all that, but I plan to do the opposite. Call me a rebel if you will._

_I picked out the perfect outfit for tomorrows 'meeting'. It is a white lace corset with black silk ties that lace up the front and a very tight fitting pair of low-rise black patent leather pants. I chose my low heel mary-janes to go with it. Just thinking about seeing his face when he finally realizes he can't control me has me excited._

_One of these days he will figure out that he can't change who I am and quit being so damn bossy and controlling. I am still myself- even if I am dating a redneck, I am not one. _

_He talks a lot about his 'boys'. That is seriously what he calls them. Whatever, I don't care. His best friend, Eric, owns the ranch he works on. I have to admit, I am interested in meeting him. Bill always speaks so highly of Eric and what he has done to help him since his family left. I don't remember any of the others names, just Eric. He speaks of the others in passing but never lingering like he does with Eric._

_I am, admittedly, excited about tomorrow. Even if Bill is upset that I didn't wear his 'costume', I am sure we will get to have some amazing make-up sex afterwards._

********

When we pulled up to the club, I had to suppress a laugh. _Electric Cowboy_. Fitting, I suppose. I just hoped that it didn't smell like Bill's truck in there. I could already hear the country music blaring through the thick walls and groaned in disappointment. I don't know if I was expecting something else, but I had hoped. I was more of a rock girl myself, but whatever rocks your boat.

I hopped out of the truck and made my way to Bill's side. He paid for our entrance and we made our way through the crowd. I may not like country, but I loved to dance and the pounding of the bass in the speakers was infectious.

I swayed my hips and gyrated my way through the crowd, occasionally getting a few gropes and moans as I wiggled my way through. Bill tugged me forcefully by the wrist as one braver soul ventured to wrap his arms around my waist and asked me to ditch the stick in the mud. I laughed in response and continued to make my way through the masses rhythmically.

We stopped in front of a group of men all chugging back beers crowded around a pool table in the back. I took a moment to look around and covered my mouth to hide the snort that escaped as I saw the mechanical bull to the right. Although, I am sure it is fun, I just don't see the appeal.

Everyone here was dressed in cowboy gear and I knew I should have felt awkward, but I could only feel thrilled at the fact that I stood out amongst the slew of jean wearing, cowboy hat tipping, buckle sporting, and boot wearing drones that made up the masses. I felt the smile spread across my face at my apparent rebelliousness. Although I wasn't really being a rebel, just me, but the others were sure to think differently, not that I cared.

Bill gripped me around the waist and made introductions all around. It was nice to put faces to all the names I had heard since we started seeing each other. A few of them were with girls and he introduced them as well. I was polite as always and shook everyone's hand, smiling brightly at each and every one. But my eyes had strayed through the crowd and I felt I couldn't look away.

I watched the jean clad rump as it bent over the pool table. The jeans fit it so well. I tried to read what the little label said on the pocket, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I did however want to touch it, squeeze it, lick it, and BITE it. My fingers twitched at only the thought.

Only then did I realize that I was being tugged by Bill in that direction.

"This is Eric." Bill said as we rounded our way to stand in front of the gorgeous ass that made me seriously rethink my whole disregard for anything redneck related.

And fuck me if the view didn't just get better. Memories of one of my favorite movies, _Legends of the Fall,_ came to mind, and I literally had to fight back the moan that threatened to escape when I thought about Brad Pitt having nothing on this god-like creature that stood before me.

Not only was he tall and muscular, but every inch of him oozed sex. His blond hair hung loose and landed haphazardly at the top of his collar. The top three buttons of his shirt had been left open, allowing me just enough flesh to tease my inner wanton and dare me to lick at the golden hairs that peaked through. Fuck me if I wasn't dreaming about ripping the white Stetson that rested atop his head away and running my fingers through his beautiful hair. The jeans fit like a damned glove and I wished to be a thread in the fabric just to get that close to him. I really didn't have to look at his feet to know he was wearing boots, but I did anyway. My mouth twitched into a half-grin as I thought about doing bad things with him and only his boots on.

I soon realized that I was supposed to speak and I stuck my hand out in greeting. "Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you." God, even I could hear the longing in my voice and the lust dripping off of my tongue.

"Eric Northman, the pleasure is all mine darlin'." He responded and then kissed the top of my hand.

I'll be damned if I didn't swoon right then and there, it took every bit of my control not to fall to the floor in a puddle of goo. "Well aren't you sweet?" _What the fuck? _

"Not especially." He replied with a laugh and released my hand.

It took all of three seconds for me to notice the woman that had her arm draped over Eric protectively and another three seconds for me to mentally wipe the drool from my jaw and remember I was here with someone else. She was young and pretty, but she had the scowl of a wretched witch. Being the lady that I was, I introduced myself.

"Debbie." Was all she said as she looked at my hand like I was trying to hand her fish guts and returned her glare to Eric. "I've gotta go, babe. Mom will kill me if I am late again." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth then shoved her way in between Bill and I. A child and a bitch.

I stared after her for a moment before returning my attention to Bill and his friend. "You're the best friend. I've heard a lot about you." I said to Eric. Even though I only knew that Bill worked on his farm, I really just wanted to hear his voice again.

"Awe Bill, I love you too sweetie." Eric said with a laugh and I quickly found myself joining in. Bill's only response was a low growl as he turned his attention to the crowd behind us. I shrugged my shoulders at Eric and smiled as I took the seat next to the table.

********

_January24, 2001_

_I have never been superstitious or been one to believe in fairy-tales and all that nonsense, but last night has changed my mind forever. Not only did I meet the most beautiful man in the world, but I met the man of my dreams. Love at first sight and all that. Not to mention the dirty thoughts that came from my semi-inexperienced head and that, I can't even begin to explain._

_Not only was I ready to devour every inch of him physically, but I was prepared to kneel down and ask him to be mine for the rest of my life and all of eternity._

_If only I had waited a few weeks, then maybe I would have met him first. And maybe I wouldn't feel as bad about the feelings I am having towards him. But if I had never met and started dating Bill, I know for sure I would have never stepped foot in some redneck bar. _

_If only…_

********

The lights around the bar seem to throb in sync with the bumping of the bass. I don't want to dance this time, I only want to sit and drink. Drinking is something I rarely do, but tonight I feel it is deserved if not needed and I indulge myself. I sip slowly as to control my inhibitions and my emotions. The drinks don't seem to have the numbing effect I was going for. But still, I sip and sit and wait. For what, I don't know.

I watch the crowds around me move fluidly together as if in one synchronized dance. They move like the waves of the ocean, swaying to and fro hypnotically.

I clasp the book tightly in my fingers, thumbing through the pages absentmindedly. I don't need to read the words to remember everything that happened between us.

All I have to do is close my eyes and it is like he is here with me.

********

_Eric,_

_I have written this letter for your eyes and your eyes alone. If I could have but one thing, it would be to spend the night with you. You and I both know of the events that will take place tomorrow and I don't think that I could live with myself if I didn't at least try. _

_Things have happened between us that can't be changed, nor would I want them to. But tomorrow will be the end of any future occurrences. I am very aware of the risk I am taking just by writing this to you, but am hopeful that, given our history, this will stay between us as well. So here is my request._

_I am asking that you meet me tonight, you will know where. I will be at the same place at which we first met. I do not ask for any commitments or promises, only one night. I need just one more night with you, if it is the last thing I do._

_I know this sounds a little desperate, but I guess in a sense, I am. Just know that, no matter what you decide, we will still be friends. If you decide not to show, I will understand. I only ask that you keep this letter between us and discard it after you are finished reading it._

_I will be there between the hours of 11:00 pm and 1:00 am._

_~Sookie_

********

When I pulled up to the ranch, I was expecting to be met by Bill. Instead, I found myself staring at a very shirtless, very dirty, very fucking hot Eric.

He was leaning over into the hood of a car. I had never seen a car here before and I was under the impression that all rednecks drove trucks. But apparently that was not the case for Eric. He looked towards my car as I killed the engine. Not wanting, to look like a complete idiot, I smiled sheepishly at him and waved as I got out.

"Is Bill here?" I shouted as I walked towards him, desperately trying to look at anything other than the beads of sweat dripping tauntingly down his smooth chiseled chest.

"Nope." He stated popping the 'P' with a purse of his lips. "He had to run some errands." Eric said cryptically as his eyes shifted as if he were trying to keep something from me.

I shrugged it off and walked up to the engine and stuck my head in. "Is this yours?" I asked twisting the radiator cap tight and looking up to him. He nodded with a smug smile playing on his lips. I snorted as I spoke again. "What, no truck? I thought all you cowboys drove some sort of over-sized, compensating for something, truck."

He snickered and pulled a tie out of his pocket and began tying his hair back with it. I tried, very unsuccessfully, to not watch his muscle ripple and glisten in the sun as he did so. When I saw his very low hung, well fitting, grease covered, holey jeans, I had to fight to keep my hands off of him. But, to my dismay some sort of hissing moan escaped my throat anyway. He was just too damn perfect.

He flipped his white hat over his head and tipped it down just a bit before speaking. "This, my darlin'…" Eric started as he gestured over the car. "Is a classic." His eyes were bright as he continued. "It's a 19…"

"63 Chevy Corvette Stingray with a split-window." I interrupted. He gawked at me open-mouthed. "Yeah, I know what it is."

"How…?" He started flabbergasted, but I interrupted again.

"Well, maybe I don't speak _Horse and Rider_, but I definitely speak _Car and Driver_." I smiled brightly and fought the urge to wink at him as I made my way around to the driver's side. "She's a beauty." I said gesturing to the car.

"Yes she is." He responded smoothly, though he wasn't looking at the car, but at me. I had the sudden urge to hide my face and I felt the warmth of my blush rising in my cheeks.

I watched as he rounded the car, stalking towards me with what could only be described as a predatory gaze. I watched, but I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him because I didn't want to. It was as if an invisible force somewhere within my body was calling him to me. My every cell hummed with excitement and beckoned him to me.

He stopped directly in front of me and leaned over me causing me to fall back against the car uncomfortably. Eric's hands rested on the car to either side of my hips as he loomed over me seductively. I was all but paralyzed by his piercing blue eyes as they locked with mine.

I felt Eric's fingers trace my jaw line and closed my eyes at the sensation. I trembled in blissfully beneath his touch. If I could have formed a coherent sentence I would have spoken, but as it was my mind was a screaming, jumbled, frantic mess. My breathing was shallow and my heart may as well have been a helicopter soaring for take-off within my chest.

_Don't kiss me. Don't. Don't. _

_Oh, god please don't kiss me. I know I won't be able to stop. _

_Please. Don't open your eyes._

_Don't you dare open your eyes Sookie Stackhouse!_

"Come on, Sookie." Eric said as he pulled away from me and grabbed my hand and tugged me behind him. "I'll show you how to ride."

"W…wha..?" I choked as I stumbled over my feet and the pesky rocks underneath. Thank god, I caught myself and Eric didn't have to touch me again. I didn't think I could handle that. "What do you mean?" I tried again, my voice only a little steadier.

"A horse." Eric started and I felt my brow furrow as I looked at him. "I'll show you how to ride a horse." I exhaled deeply in relief and shook the vulgar images from my mind.

We made our way around to the barn and Eric grabbed his shirt and threw it on, for which I was extremely grateful. I was having a real hard time focusing on not stepping on the mounds of horse doo while I was ogling his bare skin.

I watched him as he saddled up the horses and prepared them for our ride anxiously. I had never ridden a horse and I was feeling pretty excited, yet leery, about it.

"What if I fall off?" I squeaked as I shifted from foot to foot.

Eric took my hand and locked his eyes with mine as he spoke. "Darlin'…" he paused, making sure he had my attention. "I won't let you fall."

I swallowed hard and nodded hesitantly. I trusted him; I just wasn't sure about the horse. Determined to be brave and face my fear head on, I held my hand out towards the horse's head. Eric caused me to jump when he reached out and took my hand in his.

"Did I do wrong?" I shrieked and pulled my hand away.

"No darlin'. I just wanna show you. This way you can get to know her." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand in front of him.

Eric guided my hand and placed it under the horse's nose. I jumped slightly when it sniffed me, but Eric just snickered and held my hand tighter, pulling me closer still. Too close. I could feel his breath fan down the back of my neck. And even though it was so warm, it sent chills down my spine. My breath caught in my throat and I froze.

His hand moved mine, since I was apparently unable to move my own limbs. He traced along the nose and up towards the head then down the horse's neck. All the while, he was speaking to me and naming the parts I was touching, but I was unable to focus on anything other than the smooth tone of his voice and the feel of his skin against mine.

All he had done was touch my hand and I was on fire for him. When I felt his fingers ghost across my collarbone, in attempt to brush my hair back, I lost it. I jumped away from him and created as much space between our bodies as possible.

"So….uhm…" I started and then took a deep breath willing myself calm. "Can you show me how to get on and then I'll try it."

Eric raised his eyebrow at me as if he wanted to say something, but he simply nodded and proceeded to mount the horse.

Still struggling to catch my breath and regain some sort of semblance of composure, I closed my eyes and thought of anything but the feel of his hands on my skin. Yeah! So not helping. The sound of Eric clearing his throat broke me out of my weird version of meditation. I blinked my eyes forcefully and realized that he had already mounted the horse and I missed it.

One thing for sure I don't miss, is how completely natural he looked on the gorgeous beast. Both creatures are all legs and muscles and it was a beautiful sight. His shirt, having fallen open slightly, allowed for a ghost of flesh to peak out beneath it and my mind is swirling with thoughts of how possible it would be to have my way with him on the horse.

When I realized I should have spoken, I shook the images from my head. "Ok, my turn." Shit, I knew I was in trouble.

I watched him as he got off and tried to memorize it if only backwards. It really didn't look that hard, but given my current state of consciousness, it could have definitely proved to be a great feat.

I hooked my foot into the stirrup and jumped, but I miscalculated the force necessary and ended up falling backwards.

Eric's arms caught me before I could hit the ground and I mumbled curses under my breath when I heard him snicker.

"My damn foot is caught in the thing!" I shouted as I struggled to get free of the damn contraption and out of his arms.

"Stirrup." Eric said as he shifted me slightly in his arms to keep me from falling on my ass and unhooked my foot.

The nearness of his body had not escaped my attention. My face was turned towards his chest to where his perfect little nipples were right in my line of sight. It took every ounce of strength I had not to dart my tongue out and lick the tiny bud. He lifted me gently and I made the mistake of meeting his gaze.

That was all it took and his mouth was on mine and I was found my body responding naturally, as if it had been waiting for that moment for my entire life. His lips tasted of sweat and cider and something that I couldn't get enough of. It would be my guess that was just his flavor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled our bodies flush against each other. I was burning and he was enveloping me only to feed the flames.

His tongue danced across my lip and I instantly grant him access, desperate to taste more of him. Eric pulled me tighter still and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he ground his erection against my practically quivering center.

I jumped away from him as fast as I was able to, suddenly aware of how very wrong it was. I was after all dating his best friend and he still had a girlfriend. My body cried at the loss and I can see by his expression he felt the same.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't … we… grrr! I gotta go." I stumbled through my words frustrated and stormed off leaving him standing behind me stunned and speechless.

If I had stayed any longer I would not have been able to stop. As it was, it was all I could do not to attach my body to his and climb him like a fucking tree. Once I got to my car, I realized that if I hadn't stopped we would have been caught.

I fixed my face into a mask of indifference and greeted the nasty bitch curtly. "Hey Deb. He is out in the barn." _I was just about to rip his clothes to shreds before you showed up_. I added in my head.

She bounced over to me holding her hand out like I was some servant and she meant for me to bow at her feet and kiss her hand. Only then did I notice the shining object reflecting the rays of sun into my eyes.

"We're engaged!" She shrieked and I cringed, hopefully unnoticed.

"Congrats." I feigned excitement, when really I felt as if she had ripped my heart from my chest with her bare hands and stabbed a stake right through it. "Listen I am running late. We'll talk later." I was desperate to get the hell out of there and I couldn't face her. She was gushing with pride and excitement and it was more than I could bear.

I threw myself into the car, slamming the door a bit harder than I intended and spun my tires out of the driveway, throwing her a wave over my shoulder.

_How can this be happening?_

********

_April 21, 2001_

_Eric kissed me, or I kissed him, I really don't know which. The fact is that it happened and I liked it. No, I loved it. How is it possible to love someone after only one kiss? The truth is I have loved him since we first met, but things are so utterly fucked and complicated._

_Not even mentioning it was the single most erotic, most mind-blowing, most earth-shattering kiss in the history of the world. But I am at a loss for words and completely confused._

_Not that he has ever been faithful to that bitch of a, now fiancé, of his. She feigns ignorance for whatever reason and seems oblivious to the fact. But married? I can't fathom why._

_My heart is broken, shattered, and I am a complete wreck. _

_I kissed him. I am in love with him. And he is getting married._

_Fuck my life._

_December 21, 2001_

_Bill is being a complete ass and keeping secrets about something. I walked in today and he was speaking with Eric, but as soon as they saw me they both froze and pretended to be playing under the hood of Bill's truck. Honestly I could give a fuck if Bill is up to something, the only reason I am with him is so I can be close to Eric._

_I must have some sort of masochistic fetish to be putting myself through this, because he is still getting married and I am still in love with him. _

_I catch him at times, staring at me, which only proves to make me more of an insane masochist._

_I dream about the day or a time when he will find me and confess his love for me like some sort of fairytale and we can live happily ever after. But I know that will never happen and I will only be able love from afar. Watching him with his fiancé and pretending to love Bill._

_But I guess that this is the way my life is meant to be. To love a man that I can never have and to watch him marry someone else is beyond torture. I would rather see him with another woman than to never see him at all. _

_What a twisted fucked up life I lead._

********

I sip my drink again and beg the tears not to fall. If I had only been brave, I wouldn't be in the situation I am now. I know everything that has happened, I could have stopped. If only I had said something.

No matter how determined I may be to not live in the past, it doesn't make it any easier to let it go. I have done it for so long now, it is second nature. All of the _what if's_ or _should have's_ come, even if I don't ask for them.

The room is crowded and I am officially hidden. I allow the tears to fall silently and clutch the book to my chest as if it is my life force. Truthfully it has been for so long, I can't figure out how to make it not be.

I glance through the sea of people happily dancing with each other and pray that one day I will find the sort of peace that they seem to have.

********

"I didn't think you would come." I said hesitantly as he took the seat beside me.

"How could I not." He said as he took my hand in his. "Are you sure about this?" I simply nodded because at that moment I had never been more sure of anything in my life and I didn't need him to see how desperate I was for this. For him. "Let's dance." He purred and tugged me along behind him.

I already had a few drinks but I downed the remnants of the liquid courage and gyrated my way through the sea of dancing couples until he turned me to him and wrapped his arms securely around me.

_Home at last._

Eric still had his, what I have come to know as his signature, white Stetson atop his beautiful blond locks. But he opted to tuck his shirt in tonight, which means that he wanted to impress me, and I smile with the knowledge. His white button up fits him perfectly and the top three buttons remain undone, leaving the slightest hint of his nearly hairless chest for me to admire. His jeans hung low and hugged his hips in the most delicious way.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the knowledge that I knew that he knew why I wanted him to meet me tonight, but my inner wanton took over and I began to gyrate against him.

Needing no further invitation, Eric quickly matched my movements and his hands began to roam my body. I was already hot for him, but when his hands started guiding my hips against him, I knew I was soaked.

We only made it through two songs before his mouth attached to mine and we were no longer dancing, but dry humping on the dance floor.

Eric pulled back and caught my chin forcing me to look at him. "Let's get outta here."

I nodded but hesitated the moment we reached the exit, suddenly unsure about what was about to happen.

"Relax darlin', I only want to be able to speak with you. Preferably in private." His voice was low and I could hear his hesitance as well. The fact that he was just as nervous as I, made me feel, for whatever reason, more sure and I led the way.

When we made it to my car, I shoved him against it and pressed my body hard against his attacking the buttons of his shirt and assaulting his mouth with mine. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this." I said against his lips.

Eric's low growl and the erection digging into my hip were proof enough that he felt the same way, but he pushed me away and I couldn't stop the shock that crossed my face.

"I feel the same way darlin' but I really need to speak with you." His tone was serious even if his face was flushed and he was just as breathless as I.

I nodded and gestured for him to get in my car. Suddenly unsure and feeling a bit rejected I stared at my clasped hands as they fidgeted nervously in my lap. I was determined not to break the silence, because I knew if I did, I would say something I would regret and he would leave. I would lose my one chance to pretend he was mine if only for just one night.

"Sookie," Eric's voice was but a whisper and I looked to him expectantly, silently encouraging him to continue. "I… I don't know how to say what it is I need to say."

My heart was pounding and my chest was constricting making it extremely difficult to breath much less speak. So I took his hands in mine and placed them in my lap.

He took a deep breath, which made me nervous as hell, before he began. "First, I need you to listen and not speak until I am finished, or I never will get it out. Can you do that, darlin'?"

I nodded. Hell, I'd do anything to hear him call me 'darlin'.

"I love you, Sookie." He blurted out.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would form and he put his finger over my mouth as if to prevent me from trying. The tears streamed down my face. I couldn't have stopped them. Those three words that I had been wishing to hear fall from his lips had finally come and I felt I might explode for all the emotions I was feeling.

"I think that I have loved you from the moment we first met." He continued and I stared dumbfounded as the tears betrayed my every emotion. "I can't even place the exact moment. But I knew when I first laid eyes on you that there was something special between us. I know that this has come at the most inopportune time, but I needed for it to be said. Otherwise I would have spent the rest of my life regretting that I didn't. I don't expect for you to reciprocate or for this to even change anything, but I needed you to know. I will love you until the day I die."

When he stopped talking, I could tell that he was waiting for me to say something. But the truth is I didn't know if I was physically capable of forming a complete sentence just yet. So, I sat there in my silent reverie and listened to the sound of our breathing and my quiet sobs.

This was exactly what I had been waiting for. I had dreamt of this for over a year now and he waited until today to say something. Is there even anything I can say? Tomorrow will still be tomorrow and things had already been set in motion that couldn't be changed. Or can they? I just didn't know. Nor did I know if my returned feelings would change anything.

"But you're getting married in a week and I'm…" I trailed off unable to even finish the thought.

"I know." He replied simply because he too knew this was an impossible situation.

"Two months ago or even a month ago?" I asked incredulously. Eric dropped his head defeated.

I knew it was an impossible situation and he knew it as well. I could also tell that it didn't make a difference for him either way and I refused to let it ruin my one night with him.

I released his hands, which were still resting in my lap and reached out to touch his face. This was my one chance, my one night to truly be happy. My one night to pretend that we were going to have a lifetime of happiness together. My one chance to find bliss, even if it was only fleeting and I was determined to make it worth while. If I was going to have to suffer the rest of my life without him, then tonight I would live my fairy-tale. Tonight it would be just us, and no one else would exist.

I leaned towards him and Eric, sensing my emotions, copied my actions. Our lips touched and it was unlike any kiss we had ever had before. It was raw and needy and desperate and love, all poured into one lingering kiss. His lips were warm and wet and matched my enthusiasm and urgency with equal fervor.

I felt his hands snake around my waist just before he lifted me over to his lap. A tiny squeal escaped my mouth but was quickly replaced with satisfied moans as I felt his stiffness grind into me through his jeans. I matched his movements and ground my hips into him with an equaled frenzy.

My hands traced the planes of his chest and toyed with the buttons, desperately seeking the skin beneath. Eric's hands had found their way up my dress and were kneading the flesh surrounding my hips.

As I realized that our intensity was not going to allow for us to take our time and given our current predicament, we didn't really have anywhere to go. Determined not to let anything stop this from happening, I surveyed our surroundings. The bar was packed but I parked in the corner of the lot and it's rather dark. So I hopped out and led Eric into the backseat.

As I opened the door Eric spun me around to face him and pressed me firmly against the car, trapping me with his massive frame. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked between the kisses he place along my neck.

I nodded my affirmation as I snaked my hands around him until they came to rest on that delicious ass of his I have wanted to give a squeeze since I first laid eyes on it. "More than I've ever wanted anything." I nearly growled as I gave him a gentle squeeze and pressed his hips into mine. Eric's only response was a mumbled groan as he attached his mouth to mine.

Reluctantly, I freed one of my hands and blindly fidgeted with the door handle until it swung open and we were tumbling inside. With my free hand I flipped his Stetson off and fisted my fingers in his hair.

Eric, sensing my urgency, wasted no time before he had the straps of my dress pulled down freeing my breasts and paying them both equal attention. My back arched into him and I brought my hands between us and began fumbling with the remaining buttons on his shirt, needing to feel his skin against mine. I slipped it over his shoulders and tossed it to the floor, leaving open-mouthed kisses across his broad chest and relishing in the fresh scent of his skin.

Once I had finished with his shirt my hands went quickly went to his jeans, I had waited long enough. I needed him, all of him, and I needed him yesterday. Eric's breath was hot and ragged against my neck and I shuddered with desire beneath him. My fingers finally freed the buttons and I pushed the jeans over his hips, pleasantly surprised to find he was without any other barrier.

"Slow down, darlin'. We've got all night." Eric said before licking and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

I moaned in response but shook my head in disagreement as I struggled to find my voice. "We may have all night, but I need you now. I can't wait any longer. We can take our time later."

Eric quickly obliged and slipped his hands beneath my dress tucking his thumbs under the seams of my panties and ripping them clean off. I gasped in fright and then in pleasure as I felt his fingers caress my folds before plunging deep within me.

"So wet, Sookie." Eric hummed and placed his mouth atop mine as he removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock.

"Oh god, please!" I begged against his mouth and pressed my hips up to meet his.

"Look at me, Sookie." Eric demanded and I complied taking no time at all to get lost in the depths of his baby blues. I could swim and live in them forever.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more perfect, Eric pressed forward and sheathed himself in me completely, both of us trembling and moaning in pleasure.

When he filled me it felt as if my whole life I had been missing a piece of myself and I was now complete. The final piece of the puzzle was now in place and I was whole for the first time in my existence.

I couldn't hold onto my emotions any longer and the tears streamed down my cheeks, tickling my ears where they fell. "I love you!" I shouted. "I've loved you for so long." I continued as he stilled within me and brought his hand to cup my cheek. "And I will love you forever." I finished and raised my lips to his.

Our mouths quickly found their own rhythm and our tongues moved together neither one trying to dominate but rather in a caress and he began moving at the same tempo within me.

It didn't take me long to find his pace and to begin matching his thrusts with one of my own. I felt the tension building deep in my gut as we continued moving as one body rather than two and knew it wouldn't be long.

Our bodies, both sweaty and breathless, slid and heaved against each others as my walls begin to clamp around him. The waves of my orgasm quickly filled all of my senses at the height of my pleasure. I cried out his name and felt him pulse within me intensifying the ecstasy.

My name falling from his lips was enough to start the tears flowing again and I wrapped my body around his as if to lock us up in our own little world.

"Whoa cowboy!" I started once I found my breath. "I'll let you ride me anytime." I said with a snort determined to enjoy our time regardless of out predicament.

"I'd hold you to that darlin' if you weren't getting married tomorrow." He said in a joking tone, though I knew there were plenty of emotions behind it.

I nodded in defeat as I buried my head into the crook of his neck and sucked on his pulse point, careful not to mark him no matter how badly I wanted to. When I felt him begin to harden within me, I knew our night was far from over.

The rest of the night was spent in careful study and worship of the others body both of us taking our time, until the evening came to an end. We both went our separate ways, reluctantly, and headed off to face our separate futures.

********

_June 21, 2002_

_Last night I had the best night of my life and today I threw it all away. Not only did he confess his love for me but, I for him. And then today I woke up and married his best friend, Bill._

_I cried, but everyone cries at weddings. Only my tears were for a different reason. I cried for my weakness. I cried for my love for Eric. I cried for my love for Bill and that it's nowhere near enough and nowhere near the intensity I know I am capable of. I cried because I desperately wished it was Eric's hand I was holding and Eric's life I was committing myself to and Eric's symbolic kiss I was receiving. But all I could do was watch him._

_I watched him as he took his place as best man and watched him as his eyes avoided mine and watched him as I spoke my vows, silently wishing it was him standing before me. But this is my life and I am destined to love and adore him from afar again. My own weakness has guaranteed that._

_Last night, however unconventional, was the best sex of my life, possibly existence. No, not possibly. I know it will forever be deemed as the best sex of my existence. In my Ford POS, of all places, is where I am, for my entire life, doomed to remember our fantastic one night in our own fairy-tale romance world, where it was only us and nothing else mattered._

_But as I took my vows, I swear I felt my heart being ripped from my body and served as a feast for the demons that will forever torment my soul._

_December 4, 2002_

_Bill and I are moving tomorrow. Not that I am not excited about it, but I am certainly feeling reservations. We will be moving to Shreveport, which is only about thirty minutes from here, but I still feel like I'm forcing myself to go._

_It could possibly have to do with the fact that I will be that much further away from Eric. These past several months have been torture, but I feel that just being able to see him every day, has kept me from falling apart._

_This increase in distance is definitely going to weigh on my time spent with him. Not that I ever get any alone time with him. Ever since we both got married our spouses have found ways to keep us apart. Of course, it could be due to the fact that his fiancé found the letter I gave to him requesting our meeting and has been using it to blackmail me into staying away, even if she did give it to me, she still knows that something happened between us, but I digress. Even if I only got to see him 'supervised' at least I got to see him. But with the move I know we will be spending a lot less time with them._

_I don't however, think that any number of miles will alter or decrease the amount of love I have for Eric. I do however know that I will miss him every day we are apart._

******

The divorce was finalized today at noon. We signed the papers and went our separate ways and that was that. No complications, he kept his stuff, I kept mine. After I found out he had been unfaithful for quite a while, I could no longer do it. I could no longer pretend that I was in love with him and I could no longer spend my life committed to him.

If I had known two years ago it would have ended this way, then I would have done things a lot differently. I considered myself lucky that I still had a place to stay. I lived with Gran before we got married and she graciously offered my old room back to me when Bill and I separated.

Being back here in Monroe is nice but it also reminds me of how much I have missed Eric. It has been nearly a year since I last saw him, but not a day goes by that he is not in my thoughts.

I can still see him in perfect clarity, with his beautiful blue eyes and his gorgeous blond hair and his magnificent body that I swear is permanently etched in my sense of touch. If I close my eyes I can still feel him beneath my fingertips and I can still smell his delectable scent that is distinctly masculine but with sweet undertones that make you want to devour every inch.

But what I miss most are our conversations. We had many over the time we got together and he always knew how to make me laugh, not to mention that he laughed at my sometimes cryptic sense of humor. The ease of our talks and how everything just seemed to come naturally when we were together, however brief, is something I still long for to this day.

I haven't heard anything from him nor have I heard anything about him. Bill still speaks with him as far as I know, but I never found the courage to ask about him. Besides, I didn't know how I would explain my concern if he so needed an explanation.

Perhaps it is being back in this place that has brought him to the forefront of my thoughts, or perhaps it is the fact that I am now single and would be free to make a life with him. But after the papers were signed, I couldn't think of a single place that would bring him closer to me.

So I sit here, sipping my drink, in the same bar in which we first met, the same bar at which we first confessed our love for each other. And the same bar at which we spent one incredible evening showing each other our love physically.

Although the club does not feel the same without him here, the feelings and emotions I have for him have not lessened in the slightest. If anything they have intensified over the past two years. Perhaps it is because I know I could have changed things, but my love for him does not cause the pain it once did.

Now, I rather enjoy thinking about Eric and how much I love and miss him. I won't say it doesn't hurt, because it does. I have just learned to appreciate what time we were allowed and savor every memory of it.

My book, in which the pages are frayed from having read it so often, I set to the side and fold my letter, which is crinkled and worn, to tuck it within the folds. I nod to the waitress and signal for her to bring me another drink and trace the patterns in the old wooden table as if to clear my head.

Tonight so far has not proven to be as cleansing as I planned for it to be, but rather the opposite. Reliving and rehashing everything that has brought me here has only seemed to numb me.

Realizing the time and abandoning my failed attempt at cleansing myself, I wave to the waitress and pay my tab. While I finish my drink I take another look around the crowded dance floor.

Everyone is dressed to the nines in their boots and hats and shining buckles. Perhaps I could conjure my cowboy up in my mind and magically make him appear. I laugh at myself and take the final sip of my drink as I stand.

I slowly make my way through the slew of dancing rednecks carefully avoiding the handsy males and keeping a close watch on where I step. As if by an act of god the crowd dissipates and I find myself standing toe to toe with none other than Eric Northman.

I blink my eyes and have the fleeting urge to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. He smiles down at me in all my worries seem to disappear as I wrap my arms around him.

A part of me still thinks I must be dreaming and needs to feel him to know it's real. But the other part of me is just so insanely happy that I can think of nothing else other than being with him here and now.

Prying my arms away from him and preparing myself for how this will affect me once our meeting is over, I take a few steps away before I speak.

"Long time no see, cowboy." I say trying to keep the desperation out of my voice and determined not to get my hopes up in any way. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I just stopped in for a drink." His response is short and I swear I detect a bit of sadness in it.

He still looks as good as I remembered. Tonight he opted for the denim shirt with the snug fitting jeans and of course his Stetson and those damn sexy boots I still fantasize about. "You cut your hair!" I shriek and have to resist the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Yeah. You like it?" Eric asks as he lifts his hat and scratches at his side burns. I nod with probably a bit too much enthusiasm because I notice his ring finger is bare.

"Where's Debbie?" I ask trying to hide the slightly obvious tone in my voice and glancing at anything but his hands.

"We were divorced a week ago." Eric replies with a shrug.

"Me too. Well, today actually." My voice sounds oddly chipper but hopefully I can blame it on the alcohol and not the fact that my future has just began to look so much brighter.

Divorce is not supposed to be a good thing. But I'd be lying if I hadn't hoped for it every day since Bill and I split.

Eric's cocked and eyebrow and I could swear I see a smirk playing on the edges of his lips but he quickly reigns it in. "God, I've missed you." He says with an audible exhale.

"Let's get outta here." I respond simply, knowing that tonight I can begin to live my dreams and quit lingering on the past.

"Thought you'd never ask darlin'" Eric says and then wraps his arm securely around my waist, leading us both to a much brighter future.

********

_April 30, 2009_

_My name is Sophia Adele Northman. Mommy and Daddy gave me my first diary today for my birthday. I am 5 years old now. Mommy said that I could write anything I want in my new diary. Daddy helps me write the words I don't know. Mommy told me she has a diary and that I can have it when I get bigger. I told her I am bigger, but she said I have to wait. _

_I got lots of new toys at my party but Mommy says that this will be my favorite. But I still like my Barbie better. Daddy says Mommy is a Barbie but I can't tell her he says that. He calls me his princess. Daddy also said I can't tell Mommy I like the Barbie better. But he said I can tell my diary anything I want and it will be a secret._

_I saw Daddy kissing Mommy in the kitchen and I ran away laughing until Daddy chased me down and tickled me too much. Daddy always kisses Mommy too much._

_Pumpkin, my Daddy's horse had a baby today so it has the same birthday as me. Mommy told me I can name her but I told her I need to think about it._

_I asked Mommy if she was going to have another baby and her and Daddy just laughed and hugged and kissed some more before she told me she hopes so. I hope so too, cause I really want a baby brother._

_I guess that's all for today. Bye-Bye._

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. It was a little different than anything I have ever written or read for that matter, so I am having some major anxiety over it.**

**Please for the love of my sanity, press that little green button and tell me your thoughts. Good, bad, or indifferent, all are welcomed and enjoyed.**

**I do plan to continue this story after the contest is over. I had to cut out quite a bit due to the word limit. The coming chapters will contain more excerpts from Sookie's diary that I hope will help to explain some of the reasoning behind the decisions made. Thanks again for reading.**

**You guys know I love my chocolate.**

**MUAW!!!**


End file.
